


A Proposition

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: One-Shot [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, Short, mild-ish smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Hermione asks a question.Bellatrix answers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: One-Shot [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

“So then if I’m understanding that correctly, you wouldn’t even consider it?”

The words were light, airy, lifted by just the hint of intoxication and lilting near the end. She hadn’t intended to come across as  _ needy, _ hadn’t wanted to let the woman across from her know just how much she truly wanted.

Oops. Too late.

“Never dear, I simply couldn’t.”

Well. That specific response wasn’t exactly unexpected but still it sent a shiver racing down her spine. It wasn’t one of pleasure, nor anger, just something that spoke to them both  _ finally _ acknowledging the weird chasm that existed between their shared ideals.

“Really then? Are you quite sure? I’m sure that I would look far better on your arm than hanging back at the edge of the group.”

Once again that tone of  _ need _ invaded her words. She well and truly should get a grip on that. There might have been a heat deep within her belly, there might have been a  _ thought _ deep within her mind, but she wasn’t supposed to let that get out of control. She wasn’t supposed to let that influence or control how she dealt with her business. This should have simply been a transaction, nothing more at all.

“Oh of course not. Besides, have you  _ seen _ Rod over there? I mean, there  _ is _ someone already occupying the position you want, Pet. And as delectable as you look I just can’t-”

“Yes, but how long will he be there? A week? A month? Are you going to make this one last?”

Silence met her query. That was most definitely not the right question. But had no one else ever confronted her on the suspicions? Had no one chosen to be blunt?

“Pet, you’re treading a path you might not want to be on. Dangerous, some might say.”

True enough. The champagne hadn’t been the only drink she had imbibed that night, and it was quite obvious that she was making a mistake. She was  _ never _ this forward on her own.

Well.

Usually.

“Are you quite sure about that? What if I want to be there? What if I want to be  _ here? _ What if I’d prefer  _ he _ were elsewhere? What if I want to be in his stead.”

Oh, Gods, this dance was worth the flush that lit up her face. Those eyes, both silver and  _ deep, _ the lashes that defined them and those ruby lips that looked fit to rip and tear just as well as they might kiss or speak. Long hair that she would legitimately kill someone for, black ringlets that crept down her back and shoulders while still somehow lifting themselves as she walked.

“Well, in that case I’d say that you blush speaks to what you really want.”

_ Fuck. _ That managed to grind her mind down to a screeching halt. Seemed to stop her all up, leave her a shivering mess with molten heat dripping into her core and something very much like lead stopping up her throat.

“Ah, I see I’m right then. Well, if we  _ are _ to have this conversation, would you mind if we held it elsewhere? Maybe the study?”

That was an obvious enough in, if she were reading between the lines correctly. Couldn’t be sure, but her intuition told her she was correct.

Or maybe that was the alcohol. 

Either way she was safe from her adversary, for the moment. She might be the fly in this scenario but at least the spider was willing to parlay.

\---

“Now then, let’s settle in and hash this out. Seeing as you have oh so very much to comment on about my current marriage, we might as well open it all up. Do you agree?”

“Oh of course. I wouldn’t have brought any of this up if I hadn’t wanted to-”

“Here’s your first hour. I can’t, and I won’t. Not that I don’t want to, mind you-”

_ Fuck. _

“-But you’re just not my type.”

...Or not.

“Oh wipe that off your face, don’t look so put out. It’s a good thing.”

“Meaning what exactly? I think you’ve managed to make it quite clear in the past just how much  _ you _ wanted  _ me. _ Do you need me to remind you of that time last summer? You were quite pleased to meet be out between the bushes if I recall correctly.”

“You remember it correctly, true.”

Ah, a sharks smile lit up across her face, all teeth and predatory intent, grinning and  _ hungry. _

“Well, then why do you continue to rebuff me?”

Straight -  _ even if  _ **_she_ ** _ never truly was _ \- and to the point.

“Darling, have you  _ ever _ noticed anything peculiar about my marriages? Anything at all?”

Oh of course she had. She would have needed to be both blind and deaf to not have  _ some _ understanding of what was going on. Someone showing up on her arm at a gathering of the local gentry was just as like to spell a mourning orchestra as it was to ring wedding bells. The poor sods never seemed to notice. All the men were gone within the year, all their wills left to leave her as the sole heiress, even above children and some mistresses or pledges made in good faith.

But no one could ever prove anything had happened at all.

“So? Those are just some idiot toys, everyone breaks their toys eventually.”

“Pet, do you think I’d ever stop? Ever?”

Did she think- Well, yes. She  _ had. _ Certainly it was only going to-

“If we were married then all the fun would be gone. Besides, you don’t have enough to entice me towards the offer, pretty as you may be. Not to say that I judge people solely based on looks, I’ve read all your papers in the Journal and while I might have some  _ thoughts, _ shall we say, I’m not averse to going over them with you on a more even footing.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Well, that changed the game, at least a little bit. It left her with far fewer avenues to pursue, especially if the rule was truly that inflexible.

“Well then perhaps we can discuss this further some time? Say, tonight perhaps? If you’re amenable to that of course.”

The smile on her adversaries face was worth all their banter and twisted messages, worth the self-imposed segregation from the crowd and all the others.

“Why not. Your place, or would you prefer mine? Rod won’t be back tomorrow, he’ll be far too occupied with all his whores to visit tonight.”

\---

By the time their conversation was over they decided on her place, rather than Rod’s far more spacious mansion.

They had both come up around the entrance to the back of her little home, both remaining keen on keeping any prying eyes from following them. That they were both so sloshed as to find the front entrance too hard was beside the point, eyes were more trouble than missed steps.

Tongues intertwined and arms around each other were better uses of their time.

Besides, there wasn’t very much for her to think about or focus on besides the enticing woman finally within her grasp. Her mind was filled up, suffused and buried beneath the other woman; the smell of expensive perfume that overpowered exactly where she was trying to bite. Nails digging into her side in a promise of pain and pleasure, the  _ heat _ flooding all her limbs just the beginning of their night.

The door fell away before their onslaught.

Their dresses weren’t so easily foiled. She needed dexterity to work the zippers and fighting her shivering fingers was a losing battle that her quarry solved by ripping all to shreds.

It was hot, in a word.

It was  _ fucking hot, _ in more.

The breath was too hot against her neck, the strength was too enticing as she was lifted up, the fingers too skilful as they grasped at her chest amid sharp teeth teasing against taut flesh. A palm lined itself up against her abdomen as fingers circled her navel and silver eyes pierced her own. A hand crept up behind her back until, with no real sayso or warning, she found herself lifted and laid back gently atop the bedding.

The raven-haired wonder remained put at the edge of the bed. The woman licked a line from knee to thigh as legs spread wide. A goddess dipped her head, laved a tongue against her centre and fought to steal away her very soul.

She wasn’t quite sure when the heat of a tongue finally entered her, couldn’t be sure once time fell away and reality with it. She was one thing, just bliss, just warm heat pumping between her legs and soft flesh nipped by teeth, body filled and  _ warm. _

They switched their positions at some point after she crested the first of many hills. She always gave as good as she got, and despite the alcohol swirling in her veins she fought to keep that record going.

They slept at some point, though she could not remember climbing beneath the covers with skin that glistened and lungs panting to find a stable rhythm. 

But she did wake up, eventually. Her bed was cold when the first morning light peered in through her window. A note was left beside her on the pillow, seeming to sit there and mock her for the sudden lack of company.

_ ‘I wouldn’t marry someone I love,’ _ it said, simple and concise and written with all the flowing letters in a green so dark it might have been black.

She smiled, and traced the outline of ruby lips that stood out as a signature.


End file.
